Olga Fitzgerald
Olga Fitzgerald is the wife of Head Teacher Vaughan Fitzgerald and the mother of Leo and Justin Fitzgerald. Backstory Vaughan and Olga were happily married in their previous school until Vaughan had an affair with Allie Westbrook and they moved together to Greenock, leaving Olga with Justin and Leo in Edinburgh, Series 10 Autumn Term Olga first appears in episode 1, turning up out of the blue with her children Justin and Leo. Vaughan finds out Olga is going to a mental health clinic after having a mental breakdown, caused by the break up of their marriage. She leaves the boys with Vaughan. Olga next appears in episode 4 when Vaughan, Justin and Leo come to visit her for her birthday. Olga and Justin are both still hopeful that Vaughan will return to her, ultimately he does not. Vaughan later goes to see her in episode 6 telling her he cannot carry on to pay for the clinic. This is the last we see of Olga this term. Series 10 Spring Term Olga next appears in episode 11 as the new agency supply teacher working for both Waterloo Road and Havelock High, and as a shock to Vaughan. Initially hostile to his ex-wife, and worried her staying at the school would affect Justin and Leo, Vaughan soon wants Olga to stay at the school and in episode 12 offers her a job in the Geography Department after she persuaded him to let Kevin Chalk transfer to Havelock High. Olga is not against the merger, unlike most of the staff, she appreciates the resources that Havelock has to offer. Olga then moves to Greenock and moves back in with Vaughan. In episode 14, Olga and NQT Marco D'Olivera accompanies Justin, Kenzie Calhoun, Bonnie Kincaid and Scott Fairchild on a school trip to West Kilbride just along the coast from Greenock. Olga advises Marco against accompanying his group, he does so while Olga lets Justin, Kenzie, Bonnie and Scott go on their own. This turns out to be a disaster when Bonnie falls down a raviine after Kenzie exposes her two-timing with Justin and Scott. The group are late and Olga has to search for them, finding them bruised and battered and refusing to tell her why. She accompanies the PTA on their visit to Havelock in episode 15 and she also becomes aware of Leo's gaming addiction and blames Vaughan for his addiction. This leads to Olga arranging councelling for Leo to both his and Vaughan's dismay. She later catches Leo with Bonnie's computer, pretending to fix her e-mails but actually playing his game 'Dragon Warrior' and insists to Vaughan that Leo stays with her. After the councelling session in episode 17, Olga begins to blame herself for the breakdown of her family. After some harsh truthes from Leo, Olga resorts to smoking in the girls toilets. A shocked Christine Mulgrew finds a frail Olga and she confesses her fears to Christine. Later that day. while talking to Vaughan, Sonya Donnegan tells Olga and Vaughan that Justin has been in a fight with Scott Fairchild. Justin refuses to tell his parents why the fight occured, to their annoyance. In episode 19, Olga is horrified when Justin is revealed to be the cyberbully of Bonnie Kincaid, she pleads his innocence with Vaughan but cannot argue against the evidence. She later brings Justin into school to be officially suspended. When it comes to the expulsion, Vaughan cannot bring himself to expel Justin and begins to doubt whether his son really was the cyberbully. Later in the day, Vaughan asks Justin to prove he is the cyberbully by creating an undetectable e-mail, when he cannot Leo is revealed as the culprit to Olga's horror. In the final episode of the series, Olga persuades Vaughan to lead the Merger Presentation, hours before it is set to begin, and later arrives with Leo as Waterloo Road is saved from the merger. Category:Teachers Category:Final Episode Characters Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Series 10 characters Category:Geography Teachers Category:Supply Teachers